1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of forming coating layer, plasma treatment apparatus and methods of forming patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor fabrication such as an etching process or a layer treatment, a plasma treatment apparatus may be utilized. An additional coating layer may be formed on, e.g., an inner surface of the plasma treatment apparatus, and durability and reliability of the apparatus and the semiconductor fabrication may be improved. The coating layer may be damaged while performing a plasma treatment at a high temperature, and defect factors in the semiconductor fabrication may be generated.